Cats And Dogs
by FENTY DIPPER
Summary: kitty and cerise, not really much to say.


NO ONE POV

Kitty was always playing tricks on the people of ever after high it was her thing and she loved it. One day kitty was going to do a prank of a lifetime on Mr wolf.

KITTY POV

I was going to do a prank on Mr wolf because it would be the best prank ever.

I had everything ready at 5:00 Mr wolf was going to walk out of his classroom then boom a big bucket of spenich was going to poor on him.

The bell rang and everyone was leaving to go to last period it was 4:58. I teleported on top of the lockers in front of his class room.

CERISE POV

I walked down the hallway, on my way to Mr wolf class.

As I walked further down the hallway I see kitty sitting on top of the lockers smiling her beautiful smile. Me and kitty been dating for awhile now, but once the camera starts rolling we all have to play a part. I start walking up to kitty.

"Baby girl what are you doing up there".

NO POV

Kitty looked down to cerise looking up at her

"Hey baby I'm just waiting"

kitty says in her soft voice. Cerise gives kitty a confused look and was about to say something until kitty put her well manicured finger on cerise soft lips and said

"just turn around".

Cerise turn around and wait for whatever kitty is talking about. Mr wolf walk out his classroom only to have spinach fall on top of him, everyone burst out laughing. Mr wolf looks up to see cerise laughing at him, he gets mad and turn into a werewolf and yells

"CERISE!".

This makes everyone in the hallway stop laughing and a few step back out of fear. Kitty looks down at cerise to see her not even scared. Kitty jump down to get ceise before she do something crazy but before kitty do anything cerise says something first.

"What do you want?"

Cerise says stepping closer to the werewolf. Before anything else can happen kitty grabs cerise hand and give Mr wolf a big smile before disappearing into a dust of glitter with cerise.

They indided up in kitty dorm,

"what are we doing in your dorm"

cerise says looking around the cat's dorm room.

"Cerise your wolf was starting to show"

Kitty says stepping closer and pushing up against cerise front. Cerise looks done into kitty eyes to see black slits, cerise steps back only to fall back on to kittys bed. Kitty climb on top of cerise straddling her hips and lean down kissing cerise lips soft and slow.

"Mmm we can't we gotta get back to class".

Kitty sit up and says "so you rather go to class then spend time with your girlfriend". Cerise sits up saying

"what? No baby I didn't mean it like that. You mean everything to me and I'd rather spend time with the girl I love then be in a classroom listening to idiots".

Kitty smiles and kisses cerise full of love and passion, the kiss starts deepening and kitty starts grinding on cerise crouch feeling the wolf getting hard.

Cerise flips them over not breaking the kiss, kitty undo cerise golden LV belt pulling down her pants and boxers. While this was happening cerise already had gotten off Kitty's shorts and panties, cerise slowly slids in making kitty let out a long moan. They keep going for at least two hours then there's a loud knock on the door. Cerise uses her wolf speed to grab all her things and hide under the bed, while kitty put on some panties and an over sized supreme t-shirt she stole from cerise.

Kitty open the door to see lizzie, bunny, and Maddie her best friends and roommate.

"Hey we heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you and cerise were okay".

"Yeah we're okay, cerise just got a little cocky".

"Ha yeah but that wasn't the only reason we came here, remember it's are girls night in".

Lizzie says walking into the room.

"O um it sliped my mind, sorry"

kitty says sitting on her bed, thanking God cerise hid under her bed. If the girls found out that cerise and I was having sex they would ask questions and plus lizzie can't keep a secret if her life depended on it, and Maddie somehow knows everything about everyone so I wouldn't be shocked if she knew about this. Bunny snaps me out of my thoughts when she asks

"what movie you wanna watch comedy or horror".

"It doesn't really matter bunny"

kitty says sighing, she just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend.

CERISE POV

I hid under kitty bed and put on my clothes, and all black hood. I was about to run to the window and climb out but lizzie walked in so I just stayed were I was. I heard kitty say

"It doesn't really matter bunny"

then the flat screen TV started playing The Perfect Guy witch isn't even scary. I take out my phone and text kitty

Me:I'm getting board down here baby girl.

Baby girl:Then how about you scare the girls the part with Carter under the be just went off.

That gave me an idea, sense kitty and Maddie was sitting on the bed and lizzie and bunny on the floor I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers on Lizzie back.

She looks over to bunny and says "you can't scare me if you tried".

Bunny gave her a confused look and said " I wasn't trying to scare you it was probably kitty."

Lizzie glared at kitty and kitty says "maybe it's just Carter".

Lizzie start back watching the movie. I poke my hand out and poke bunny in the side, she looks at kitty.

kitty then says "maybe it's just Carter".

I breath out my mouth so they can hear me breathing. Lizzie gets up turn to kitty saying

" you can stop trying to scare us we know it's you."

Kitty just smile then says "maybe it's just Carter".

I scraped my wolf claws on the bed making bunny and Lizzie jump on the bed. I used my wolf speed to stand in front of the TV before it goes pitch Black.

Lizzie starts panicking and put her hands in first ready to punch someone, saying

"I know it's you kitty now turn the lights on or your gonna catch these hands".

"Lizzie it's not me I'm sitting next to you...maybe it's Car-hhmmp!!!"

I put my hand over kitty mouth while pulling her off the bed before she could finish talking. I take my hand away from her mouth and kiss her and she kisses back.

I pull away when I hear Lizzie whispering

"kitty...kitty...O god she's dead, Maddie why are you laughing your best friend / roommate is probably dead".

I laughed then whisped something to kitty before quitely walking to the other side of the bed standing behind Lizzie and bunny. Kitty turned the lights on. Lizzie and bunny was about to say something until I put my hands on their shoulder saying

"BOO!!!"

They both jumped in fear, but Lizzie didn't just jump. She also punched below my waist causing me to fall to my knees letting out a small whimper.

"CERISE IM GOING TO KILL YOU".

Lizzie says before trying to choke me to death. Bunny pull her off saying

"if you kill her now then we won't be able to get her back".

I get off the floor laughing while Lizzie glare at me.

I look at Maddie and we do a complicated hand shake, kitty, Lizzie and bunny give use a surprised look. Maddie shrug her shoulders saying

"we talk about tea if you know what I mean".

They just says okay and bunny and Lizzie starts making a plan to get me back.

I walk over to kitty who is still standing by the light switch, I embrace her in a hug then kiss her o the lips. The kiss deepens and I move my hands to her butt and she put her hands on my abdomen, we pull away when air was needed. She leans her head in my neck, we stand there until my phone goes off telling me I got a text.

KITTY POV

Cerise grabs her phone reads the text then says

"I have to go cedar is getting worried".

Cerise walks to the door and open it but before she leaves she turns around giving me a kiss saying

"love you baby girl".

I love it when she callsme that, I purr and says

"I love you too Daddy".

She blushed saying "I'll see you tomorrow kitten" then left.

I smirk and turn aroud to see Lizzie smiling and asks

"how did cerise get under the bed in the first place".

" I don't know what your talking about".

She give me a straight face then says

"how else would cerise have gotten in the room if she wasn't in here before we got here, plus you could barely stand when we got here".

I flip her off then get in my bed texting cerise.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to Lizzie and bunny laughing and talking. I sit up stretch then looked over at Bunny and Lizzie they were playing some game on the PS4. I look at the time on my phone it's 11:00am.

I get up brush my teeth, take a shower then get dress in white jeans , white and blue Jordans, white crop top, white hat with my hair flatted, with a Tommy Hilfiger top covering my crop top.

I put my phone in my pocket and sit on my bed watching bunny play the game. Lizzie and bunny turn around ( just now noticing my presents) looking at me then ask

"we're you going"

"im going out with-"

before I could finish talking someone knocked on the door, I walk over an open the door to see cerise in a black and red jacket with black leather pants, gold Rolex and some red and white Jordans.


End file.
